It's Only a Matter of Time
by Angielala
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been friends since they met at CR last summer. Mitchie is crazy about him and is planning on telling him when they reunite this summer. But what happens when she finds out that Shane has a girlfriend? SmitchieNitchie. Rated T incase
1. E! News Breaks Hearts

This was the moment, the moment that I've been waiting for since last summer. It had been the perfect date; a quiet dinner by the lake, he played me his newest song, and now we were in the canoe. The sun was beginning to set and he looked even more beautiful in this light. His eyes were glistening and his face had a warm glow. He slowly made his way over to me and put his hands on both sides of my face. He leaned down and I met him half way as he gently pressed his soft lips against mine. It was perfect.

I suddenly heard something beeping. It was getting louder, louder, LOUDER. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _My eyes shot open and I slammed my hand on my alarm's snooze button. Ugh. It had been just _another_ dream.

I lay in bed just thinking about Shane and that dream. I've had multiple dreams about how it would be when we reunited, but this was the first time we had actually kissed. And I couldn't get it out of my mind.

I met Shane last summer at Camp Rock and we instantly became great friends, but _nothing_ more. He was the only one I showed my songs to, and he knew everything about me. We kept in touch and visited with each other about once a month. When he came to visit for my birthday, we had actually kissed, but decided it would be easier to just stay friends. Considering he is a pop star, he's always touring, and he has swarms of teenage girls chasing after him. But what Shane didn't know, was that I wanted to be so much more than just friends. I want him to hold me in his strong arms, tell me that he's crazy about me, and kiss me passionately. And I was convinced that I would tell him how I truly felt when I go back to Camp Rock tomorrow.

No one at school knew that I was friends with Shane Gray, and that's the way I wanted it to be. If they all knew, my life would be so much more complicated and I like to keep things simple.

Remembering I had school, I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower. I brushed my teeth and washed my face as I waited for it to warm up. All I could think about was the anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach. Once out of the shower, I opened my closet and looked at my variety of choices. Hmm. I'll go with dark jeans, a white tee, and black flip flops.

The clock read 7:25 which meant I was running late, again. I ran down the stairs and through the kitchen, giving my mom a quick kiss goodbye and grabbing a piece of toast.

On the way to school, my phone started ringing. Shane was calling and I quickly answered.

"Hello!" I said out of breathe.

"_Hey Mitchie. Are you okay? You sound exhausted."_ His voice made my heart beat a little bit faster.

"Aha yea, yea. I'm a lot better now since I'm talking to you." I replied, my voice completely flirtatious.

"_Oh well, thanks… Umm, so I just wanted to hear your plans for when you're arriving to the camp. I miss you like crazy Mitchie."_

**He misses me. He really misses me.**

"_Mitchie? You still there?" _

I came back to reality and told him about all my plans. "Well, after school I'm going shopping for a few things and I'll start packing tonight. We leave tomorrow morning and you'll finally get to see me tomorrow night. I know, I know, you can't wait to see my face." Harmless flirting is all I was doing. I'll have to step it up so he'll figure out that I'm head over heels for him.

"_You know it Mitch. I can't wait to see you; I have so much to fill you in on. But I guess I should let you go. You only have five minutes to get to class."_

As he said that, I turned the corner and the big high school came into view. I couldn't help but frown.

"Yea, you're right. I gotta go Shane. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie!" I waited to hear his reply to the _sweetie_ part.

"_I'll be waiting Mitch. Bye."_ And with that the line went dead. Nothing changed in his voice.

I made my way into the building and braced myself for the last day of the school year.

It seemed to drag on forever but the final bell rang at 2:30 and I rushed out the front door. I had told my mom that I was going shopping after school so that's where I went. I entered the mall and the smell from the food center filled my nose while the multiple conversations clogged my ears. I made my way around to at least 10 stores, making sure I bought several cute and flirty outfits that would definitely get me noticed by Shane.

I made my final purchases and decided to get something to eat from the Pretzel Stand that was close by. As I waited for my pretzels, I was watching the TV that was in the store across from the stand. E! News was on and Shane's face covered the screen, along with the words: "Shane's New Girlfriend, Model Emma Fierce!" My face went blank and I felt my knees begin to shake. I walked away completely forgetting about my food and ignoring the worker. "Miss! Miss! You forgot your pretzels!"

I cried the entire way home. Once there, I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was undoubtedly heart-broken and I felt completely betrayed.

Why hadn't he told me? I became enraged and picked up my phone to give him a piece of my mind. I dialed the number I knew by heart but ended the call before it started to ring. I knew that if I talked to him now, I'd say something I would surely regret.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a new IM. It was from my Caitlyn.

_CaitlynLovesYou: Mitchieeee! (:_

_I'llPlayYourMusic: Cait! OMG… I miss you so much! _

_CaitlynLovesYou: Aww me too sweetie. So, I was watching E! News earlier…_

_I'llPlayYourMusic: Shane has a new girlfriend. I know. Caitlyn I feel like someone snatched my heart and stomped on it over and over and over…_

_CaitlynLovesYou: Oh Mitchie I was hoping you hadn't seen it. Did he tell you anything about it? _

_I'llPlayYourMusic: Nope. Not a word. All he told me was that he missed and couldn't wait to see me. I thought we could actually get together this summer… Guess not. ):_

_CaitlynLovesYou: Don't you dare say that! I will NOT let you give up on him… You two are perfect for each other; you see it but he obviously does not. Guys are idiots sometimes… LOL._

_I'llPlayYourMusic: Hahaha. Definitely! But I guess you're right; we are kinda perfect for each other, right?_

_CaitlynLovesYou: Most def. But I gotta go mah dear… ily!_

_I'llPlayYourMusic: Love you too Cait. See ya tomorrow! Byeee. (:_

_I'llPlayYourMusic signed off at 8:42._

_CaitlynLovesYou signed off at 8:43._

I finished packing up my clothes. Caitlyn made me feel so much better about the entire Shane sitch. I was extremely tired and went to bed by 12:30 a.m. I braced myself for what tomorrow would hold. I wonder if _Emma _will be joining Shane at camp.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. Review please and I'll love you forever (: I'll try to update ASAP. More review, more updates! Haha.**

**If you have any questions, let me know!**


	2. Well, Isn't She Something

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to finally post another chapter! Forgive me (: I'm on break now so I'll try to update more often. I hope you guys like this chapter! Rate and Review please!**

**Oh and I didn't put a disclaimer last chapter so here it is: I don't own anything. Except this laptop, which technically belongs to my mom. So I own nothing. Great...**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to double check that I packed everything. Clothes, books, music, essentials. And of course the necklace Shane gave me on my Sweet Sixteen, right before he had kissed me… It was white gold with a heart shaped charm that said my name.

"Mitchie!" I heard my mom call for me from downstairs. "Come on sweetie! We gotta get a move on it!"

"Coming mom… Just a sec!" I said as I stashed the necklace in my pocket and picked up my bags.

We loaded everything into the van and I settled myself in the passenger seat as my mom started up the car. It was going to be a long ride so I pulled out my ipod and listened to the first song that popped up. Sure enough, it was _Play My Music_.

I pulled the necklace from my front pocket and stared at it for a while, remembering the night he gave it to me.

"_Mitch… Come here, I have something to show you." Shane said to me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. _

"_Everything looks so beautiful out here," I said as I looked out at the city lights. "It's been such an amazing night Shane. I'm so glad you came. What did you wanna show me?"_

"_I'm glad I came too," He said while a slight smile began forming on his perfectly shaped lips. "Turn around, I want to give you your gift."_

"_But why do I have to turn around?"_

"_Just do it." And I did what I was told. I felt him put something around my neck, a beautiful necklace with my name engraved in the charm._

" _Oh my… Shane! This is beautiful!" I said, almost screaming it at him._

_He laughed. "Well I'm glad you like it. Happy Birthday Mitchie."_

_He leaned in and softly touched his lips to mine. I finally pulled away with a smile on my face._

"_You know Mitch, your smile puts the city lights to shame."_

I was pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. Shane's ringtone.

"_Speak."_ I said, with a sour tone.

"_Um okay. So I just called to check in on you. Are you almost at the camp? You never called back yesterday and I…"_

"_Did I say I was going to call back? No."_ Why was I acting so mean? Stop Mitchie, stop.

"_Well, I just assumed you would. Um, are you feeling okay Mitch?"_ Shane's voice was filled with concern. I guess I understand why. We've never had an argument, he wasn't used to this side of me.

"_I'm fine. We're almost there. See you then."_ And with that I ended the call.

I felt horrible. I shouldn't treat Shane like this. Yes, he has a girlfriend but it's not like he knows I'm crazy about him.

"Mitchie, sweetie, what in the world was that about? Since when do you talk to people that way? I raised you better…"

"Mom, it's not a big deal. Just drop it please." I did not want to get into this with my mom.

"For now, I'll drop it."

We arrived at the camp not long after and I made my way to Caitlyn's cabin. I'm definitely staying there this summer.

"Cait!!!" I screamed out as soon as I saw her curly, brown locks.

"Mitchie!" She said as she ran to give me a hug. "Turn around, let me look at you. You've lost weight, I don't like it. Let's go get some food in you."

"Caity. Stop analyzing me!" I said with a laugh. "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here like an hour ago and started unpacking until you decided to arrive. I figured we'd check out what's new at the camp together. So let's go!" She said as she headed for the door. "Coming?"

"Yea, right behind you." And with that we began browsing the camp. I told her about my phone call with Shane and how horrible I felt.

"Well, it's only natural my dear. He has a new girlfriend, who he didn't tell you about, and you like him. A lot. Plus, he should've told you! You're his best friend for goodness sake! Moron…" Caitlyn said as we walked towards the lake.

"Cait, he's not a moron!"

"Well he is because he's too blind to see that you're perfect for him. So that makes him a blind moron."

I could always count on Caitlyn to make me feel ten times better.

By the time we got to the lake my sides were killing me from how much we laughed. She told me about school and friends. And I shared my school lunch horror stories. I was laughing up until I saw Shane sitting on the bridge, with a girl. Emma.

He turned around at the sound of our laughter and a smile formed on his face. An amazing smile, that is.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn! You guys look great! I've missed you!" His voice was full of happiness. He leaned in and gave Caity a hug and went for me next. I pretended not to notice and put my head down until I saw his arms go down to his sides.

"Hey Shane. You don't look too shabby yourself. How've you been?" Caitlyn said, trying to lessen the tension I assume.

"Good, great actually. How's everything with you Mitchie?" He sounded nervous, kind of afraid that I would turn into the Mitchie he spoke to on the phone earlier. I decided to act normal, I wasn't going to let Emma ruin my summer.

"Fantastic! Everything's amazing, and I…" I was cut off by the tall figure that came to stand next to him.

I looked up to see a gorgeous face surrounded by long, blonde hair. She had it parted to one side and had choppy bangs going straight across her forehead. Her hair was layered and highlighted professionally. Her eyes were a deep green color and her face was blemish free. She was definitely a model.

"Hi, I'm Emma. You must be Shane's little friend Mitchie." She said in an "I'm too good for you" tone.

"Yea, that's me. And you are?" An edgy tone in my voice.

"This is Emma. She's my…" Shane began to say.

"GIRLFRIEND." Emma spoke for him, emphasizing the word. "And I'm sure you know that I'm one of the top models around these days. Everyone knows that."

She was suddenly not as beautiful as before.

"Yea, girlfriend. We've been seeing each other for a few weeks." Shane said with an apologetic tone.

"Hm, that's great Shane. I'm _happy_ for you." I tried to sound sincere, really I did. But it kind of came out sarcastically and Emma seemed to take notice.

"You should be, because I make Shaney extremely _happy_. That's what _girlfriends_ do." Once again, emphasizing the word. "Now, Shane and I must be leaving. We're going out to dinner tonight, so I guess you'll have to have your reunion later."

"Mitchie, I was going to tell you, I just… I…" _He looks cute when he's nervous. No, don't focus on that right now Mitchie_, I told myself.

"It's okay Shane, we'll hang out later." I couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed. I know that I've known about Emma, but meeting her made me feel horrible. I wanted to catch up with Shane, but it seems like I'm really going to have to share him this summer.

"I'm sorry Mitch. Thanks for understanding. I'll see you guys later." He sounded so sincere.

Emma had already begun walking ahead of him as he followed her.

"Yea, bye."

"Well, isn't she _something_." Caitlyn said; I had completely forgotten she was even with me.

"She's something alright." I said through my teeth.

"Nothing special though Mitchie. You're way better than that. Her attitude sucks, and she's too tall for him. Plus, she's completely stuck up and…" Caitlyn began rambling and I had to admit, I enjoyed listening to her talk about Emma's flaws.

My mind kept going back to the look on Shane's face as Emma was speaking, he didn't look like a guy who was happy. He didn't seem to enjoy being around her.

Something's not right with _Shemma_.


	3. I Like Shane, Right?

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! So, I made this chapter longer! (: Enjoy!**

Caitlyn and I browsed the camp until she was 'inspired' by something and ran off to work on her music. I couldn't stop thinking about Shane; his hair, his eyes, his perfect smile; those lips that I may never get to kiss again. I was heading back to my cabin, and I was a bit zoned out up until I bumped into someone. Nate.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said from my place on the floor.

"Mitchie? Mitchie, hey!"

"Nate? Hey, I'm so sorry about that. I guess I should spend more time looking where I walk…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry about it! It wasn't entirely your fault. How've you been Mitchie? When did you get here? Did you get to see Shane yet?" Oh how Nate tends to ramble when he's excited. It's kind of cute. Nate and I became friends last summer, but we aren't very close. Although he and Jason would come to visit me from time to with Shane, we never really spent much time together.

He looked different since the last time I'd seen him. His hair was curlier, but shorter. He'd grown maybe two inches, and he'd definitely put on some muscle.

"I've been pretty good Nate; I arrived a few hours ago and yes, I did see Shane, and his _girlfriend_." Why can't I say that word without stressing it? Nate took notice.

"Hm, you sound jealous? No, no. You guys are just friends right?"

"Right. So Nate, how have you been? We really should catch up!"

"Not too bad, and we definitely should. I was planning on doing something for my birthday but-"

I cut him off. "Oh, when's your birthday?!"

"Today…"He paused. "Shane and Jason both have plans, and a few of my other friends can't make it out here. I was actually wondering if you would like to maybe go out to dinner? That way we could catch up and I would have someone to spend my birthday with. You don't have-" Apparently he rambles when he's nervous too.

I rolled my eyes. "Nate!" He stopped talking. "Of course, I'd love to have dinner with you. I just feel bad that I didn't know your birthday was today." I saw a slight smile form on his face and I smiled in return.

"That's fantastic Mitchie! Um, I'll come by your cabin at 7:30 and we'll go to this kind of private restaurant so that the paparazzi don't follow us. Sound good?"

"Sounds great actually." I replied. "But are we allowed to leave the camp?"

"Mhmm. I already got Brown's permission. Oh and Mitch, it's sort of a fancy place, is that okay?"

"That's perfect! I love getting fancy, and I could put the dress that I brought with me to use!" We both laughed and parted ways.

I got to my cabin and went straight for my dress. I only had a little over an hour to get ready. Caitlyn was busy working on her music but I told her about my plans and she told me, and I quote, "As a gift, you should plant one on him." I laughed it off but now it has me thinking. Nate is a really great guy, and it kind of seems like we're going on a date. Sure, we both know that it's not, but why do I suddenly feel nervous about seeing him again? I like Shane, not Nate, right?

I was pulled away from my thoughts as my phone buzzed. It was a text from Nate.

_Hey, I'll actually be at your cabin at 7. Is that ok?_

I looked at my watch, 6:20.

_Sure, that's fine. See ya in a bit!_

_Mitch_

I better get ready. I changed into my dress. It was a sparkling black dress that fell off one shoulder and came down right above my knees. I paired it was a pair of red peep-toe heels, light make-up, and red lipstick. I added a few waves into my naturally straight hair with the curling iron and let my hair fall around my face. I added a few red bracelets and asked for Caitlyn's opinion on how I looked.

"So?" I urged.

"Oh wow Mitchie, you are gonna make that boy's eyes pop out of his head!" I'll take that as a compliment.

"Thanks Cait." Someone knocked on the door. Nate I assume. I went to open and was surprised to see Shane.

"Mitchie, you look beautiful! What's the occasion?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going out with Nate for his birthday, and thank you."

I sensed some jealousy in his voice, interestingly enough. "Nate? Oh, well I just came by to talk but I guess you…" He was cut off by Nate's arrival.

"Mitch, wow! You look incredible! You ready to go?" Nate always sounded so genuine.

"Definitely. I'll be out in a sec." I turned to Caitlyn and said goodbye, then I turned back to Shane. "Sorry Shane, I gotta leave. We'll talk later, kay?" I waited for his response. "Sure thing, have fun." And with that Nate and I headed to the restaurant.

It was beautiful. Dimly lit with candles everywhere; each table had a dozen white roses and soft music played in the background. Nate and I talked about school and touring. He mentioned to me about how he had a girlfriend for a few months, but she cheated. Why would anyone cheat on such an amazing guy? The majority of the conversation consisted of music, his and mine. And then we had a moment.

"Mitchie, you look absolutely stunning in the candle light." He said with a low, smooth voice. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and he noticed. "You look cute when you blush."

"Um, thank you Nate. You look pretty great yourself." For what seemed like an eternity, we just looked into each other's eyes, until I remembered Shane and broke the stare. Could I possibly be falling for Nate? I couldn't. It's not possible, is it? The waitress, who had been flirting with Nate all night, came to give him the check. I started to pull out my money and he stopped me. Another thing to add onto my list of why I could fall for him, he's a gentleman, but then again so is Shane. My Shane. The guy I'm crazy about.

We left the restaurant and Nate walked me back to my cabin. I gave him a brief hug and he was on his way.

I walked into the cabin and was surprised to see that Caitlyn was already asleep. I made sure that I didn't make much noise as I changed into a pair of jean shorts, black t-shirt, and some white flip-flops. My phone suddenly rang and Shane's name popped up on the screen. It was a text message.

_Hey, we should talk. My cabin? _

_Shane_

**Shane's POV**

_Sure, just give me a few minutes and I'll be there._

_xoxo_

Great. I'll finally be able to talk to her about the entire Emma situation. Sure, I can't tell her everything, but we haven't even had a chance to talk yet.

Someone knocked on my door. Well, that was quick. I opened it only to be disappointed as Tess Tyler walked into my cabin.

"Shane! I missed you!" She squealed.

"What are you doing here Tess? I'm expecting someone so if you don't mind…" And I was cut off with a kiss. She threw herself at me and kissed me. Just as I was about to push her away I heard a voice. Mitchie.

"Shane! You have a girlfriend!" She. Sounds. Pissed.

**Mitchie's POV**

I opened the door to Shane's cabin and saw the most horrendous thing I could have imagined. He was kissing Tess.

"Shane! You have a girlfriend!" I said out of fury.

"Mitchie, no it's not…" I ran out of the cabin as he began to explain. How could he cheat on Emma? I may hate her, but she obviously likes him, and he kissed another girl! He's such a jerk. I felt tears starting to prick my eyes, and then they started falling down my face. I realized that I ran to the lake; the spot where I had met Shane last year. Someone was there.

I stepped on a branch and he looked up. "Nate. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you-"

"Mitchie, are you okay? Why are you crying?" He sounded concerned.

I made my way over to him and began to explain what had just happened. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear that it was okay.

"Mitchie, do you wanna go for a swim?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yea, let's just jump in! It'll get your mind off of things. And I'll protect you, I promise." He said with a wink. Now, I don't know what came over me but I stood up and shook off my flip-flops and made my way towards the water. Nate removed his shirt and I felt a blush begin to form on my face. Thank God that it's dark. He took my hand and we made our way into the water. It was cold.

"Nate I'm going to kill you!" I shivered. "It's freezing!"

We both laughed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He brought me closer to him and my face was close to his bare chest. We looked into each other's eyes and he began moving his face closer to mine. I felt his cold lips press against my own and he deepened the kiss. But a voice broke us apart. Shane.

"Mitchie? What are you guys doing?!" He sounded upset. And jealous.

We made our way out and I tried to explain. "I… we, uh, we just-" I stuttered. Partly from the cold, and partly because the guy that I liked, or thought I liked, just found me and his best friend kissing.

"Shane, what's the problem man? You have a girlfriend, and she isn't Mitchie." Nate replied to Shane.

"I know, I was just… surprised. Could I talk to Mitchie alone?" He paused, and Nate nodded. He made his way back to the cabins and left Shane and I alone.

"Mitchie, about what you saw, it really isn't what you think. She kissed me. You know how Tess can be. Please, don't think I would cheat." He sounded genuine and I believed him. He was looking me in my eyes and he had a look of desperation in his.

"It's okay Shane. I guess I was surprised more than anything." I stopped and started again. "Shane, why didn't you tell me about Emma? I am your best friend."

"I, I know I should have. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I don't want you thinking any less of me Mitchie." That confused me.

"Why would I think any less of you?"

"Mitchie, it's really complicated. Can we talk about it tomorrow, when you're not soaked?" He said with a chuckle.

I returned the laugh. "Yea, I suppose. How about we have breakfast? Or are you busy with Emma?"

"No, she went back to her hotel and shouldn't be back for a few days. She has some modeling thing."

"Great. So, we'll talk over breakfast. Deal?" I put out my hand.

"Deal." He said as he shook my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"Now you're all wet!" I said with a giggle.

"Come on Mitchie, I'll walk you to your cabin. And you have to tell me about the kiss I just witnessed between you and Nate." Uh-oh.

"Tomorrow Shane. You tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine." We both laughed and made our way back to the cabins.

**A/N: Hm, what could be so complicated, Shane? I hope you guys liked the chapter! Review!! Pleaseeee (: You give me inspiration with your reviews!**


	4. Sweet Dreams?

I woke up at 9 the next morning to the sound of Caitlyn typing. Ugh. My head is throbbing. I barely got any sleep because I was attempting to analyze my situation with Nate. I came to the conclusion that no matter how incredibly sweet Nate is, I think we'd be better off as friends, for now. I just have to figure out how to… tell him…

"Caitlyn, what are you doing this early?!" I whined, my face stuffed into my pillow.

"Sorry Mitchie, did I wake ya?"

"Mm, yea you did. But its okay, it's not like I was getting much sleep anyway…"

"Okay, tell me everything that happened last night." She said as she closed her laptop and made her way over to my bed. She plopped herself down and hugged a pillow.

I explained everything. The dinner; the Shane-Tess kiss to which Caitlyn so simply said "Gag me!"; the swim; the kiss between Nate and I; Shane catching us; and of course, how I felt about everything.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up last night! Some friend!" She joked, and I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're not as confused as you were last night. So, how are you gonna break it to Nate?"

I frowned. "I don't know, but I gotta get ready. I'm supposed to talk to Shane during breakfast. "

"Oh joy. Mitchie, it's only the second day of camp and you're already involved in a love triangle!" She said with a chuckle.

I got up to get changed. I didn't have a dance class today, just music. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a striped black and white blouse, quickly slipping them on. I pulled back my hair with a white headband and slipped on some black flats. I took a quick look in the mirror. That'll do.

I wasn't too worried about explaining the kiss to Shane, but Nate was a completely different story.

As I opened the door to walk out, Nate was climbing up the steps to my cabin. Oh dear.

"Nate, hey. What are you doing here?" I faked a smile and gave him a quick hug. Maybe I shouldn't be hugging him, considering that I'm about to tell him that I just want to be friends.

"Mitch, we really need to talk. I couldn't sleep last night. All I could think about was the kiss and the dinner." He paused and he wrinkled his nose before continuing. By this time we had taken a seat on the steps. "Listen Mitchie, you are an amazing girl, but I know you like Shane."

What? That was a surprise.

What should I say? I'll lie, that's a good way to get out of this. But sadly, I suck at lying.

"Um, yea sure… Ha-ha, Nate you're suck a jokester. I don't like Shane, psh…" Once again, I suck at lying.

"Mitch, just let me say this. Because I know you like him, it's obvious, to me at least. That kiss last night was incredible. Being able to talk to you and confide in you during dinner was amazing. And I wouldn't have asked for a more perfect birthday." He looked up at me, his eyes unsure.

"But Mitchie, I think we just got caught up in the moment. You are such a great girl, and anybody would be lucky to have you as _their_ girl. Hopefully, Shane will see that one day. I just don't want you to think that I regret that kiss, because it was one of the most romantic moments I've ever had." He paused for a breath and looked at me, as if to say "Your turn."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that things were working out and neither of us had to be hurt. I hope Nate finds the perfect girl, he truly deserves that.

"Nathanial Black, that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I feel the same way; I just didn't know how to tell you."

He looked at me with a surprised look. "Really?! I guess we lucked out Mitch! Come on, I'll walk you to the mess hall."

We stood up and talked about the classes, music, plans for the day, and more music on the way to the mess hall. We parted ways and I met up with Shane.

**Shane's POV**

There she is. Finally. I wonder what's so funny? Why is she laughing so hard? Hm, I guess Nate is funnier than I give him credit for.

My God she looks beautiful. I'm such an idiot for telling her that we should just stay friends.

Now I'm a bigger idiot for getting involved in this stupid Emma situation. Ugh, the thought of Emma makes me want to puke. That's harsh, right?

She spotted me and waved, giving Nate a hug goodbye.

"Shane! Have you been waiting long? Sorry, I got… preoccupied with something." She said as she flashed that beautiful smile of hers.

"No, I just got here about 5 minutes ago. Shall we get some breakfast?"

"We shall!" She giggled and covered her face. Too cute.

We got some cereal and orange juice and headed to the back of the mess hall where we were alone.

"So… You and Nate make a _cute_ couple." I managed to say without choking on my Corn Pops.

She began to giggle again. Ha! Guess I can make her laugh too!

"Shane, don't be silly! Nate and I are just friends. We just got caught up in the moment last night. It's actually kind of embarrassing." She began to blush, and I just smiled.

"Oh, really? Well, that's great. I mean, not great but if t-that's what you want…"

"You're smooth Gray. Now, tell me about your girlfriend. Details puh-lease!" She jokingly begged.

Well Mitchie, it's all a publicity stunt so that she lands the movie roles she's auditioned for and I want to break up with her but my label would make my life horrible if I were to end it. Simple.

"There's nothing much to tell." I looked at her eyes to find them scanning my features. She doesn't look convinced. "I mean, we met at an awards show and started hanging out. Then things started to get, um, serious. And well, here we are. She's a great girl."

Except for the fact that she's cheated on my 7 times, thinking I don't know. In fact, I'm sure she's with some guy at her hotel right now.

"Oh, that doesn't sound _complicated _Shane. I just have a feeling you're not giving me the entire story. I'm not going to pressure you though because I really just want to spend time with my best friend."

I grabbed her hand from across the table. So soft. So beautiful.

**Mitchie's POV**

He's holding my hand and I'm smiling like an idiot. I'd love this moment if only he didn't just tell me about his _great_ girlfriend.

Why can't I be happy for Shane? Oh I know, maybe because while talking about her he seemed miserable. Ugh, why can't he be honest with me?

Why does he have to look so fantastic, all the time?

His hand is so soft and it fits mine perfectly. His eyes are shining and his smile is so bright. This could be love…

"Mitch, do you wanna work on some music after classes tonight? Like eightish?" He began gathering our trays and let go of my hand, which I wasn't very fond of.

"Yea, um, we'll meet at your cabin though because Caitlyn is always blasting music in ours." Plus, that way we could be alone.

We made our way outside and headed towards our classes.

"I'll see you then! Oh and Mitch?" He said before turning away.

"Yea Shane?"

"I'm really glad we talked. You have no idea how excited I am to spend this summer with you." He leaned in for a hug and whispered "You're an amazing girl Mitchie. I'll see you at 8." And with that, he walked away, leaving me in awe.

The final class ended at 7:15 and I ran to my cabin to change into something more… attractive. I had my doubts, considering that Shane has a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that I can't try to look my best, right?

What to wear, what to wear. I picked out a white cotton dress, which hit right above the knee. It was designed with black music notes and I paired it with black beads, bracelets and a necklace. I picked out a simple pair of flip-flops and tied up my hair.

I quickly texted Caitlyn because I'm sure she was still back at her dance class working overtime.

_Cait-_

_I'm off to Shane's cabin to work on some music. Try not to pull a muscle!_

She replied about half a second later.

_I'll try as long as you try not to make-out with him. Lol._

I can't make any promises…

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie should be here soon. I took a quick look in the mirror to make sure that I looked okay. Messy hair, white skinny jeans, and a black wife-beater.

Show off the muscles. Ha!

I heard a knock and ran to the door. There, stood a beautiful Mitchie who took my breath away.

"Wow, you look beautiful Mitch!" Be subtle Shane.

"Thank you, you look quite… muscular… ha-ha."

"So, I guess we should get started on some music. I've been working on a song that I really want you to hear."

I sat down on a chair near my bed and Mitchie sat on my bed. We worked on music for about an hour and came up with quite an amazing song. Mitchie was singing and trying to get the chords right on the guitar, but was having some trouble.

I walked over to her and took a seat on my bed. I wrapped one arm around her back, reaching to the guitar and showed her how to play. She looked up and we locked eyes. She looked so beautiful and I care about her so much.

I pulled the guitar away and put it on the floor. With one arm still around her, I used the other to tilt her face towards me and I resisted the urge to kiss her. Instead, I just looked at her incredible eyes.

She looked away.

"So, that's how you play it huh?" She said nervously.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yea, Mitchie, that's how you play it."

We finished working and Mitchie decided it was time to leave at 10. It was already past curfew so she had to sneak back to her cabin.

I gave her a quick hug but instead of letting her turn away, I pulled her face close to mine and gently kissed her cheek.

**Mitchie's POV**

That was sweet. Really sweet. But he probably just thinks of me as a friend…

"Have a great night Mitchie. Sweet dreams." He smoothly said while a smile played on his lips.

"Goodnight Shane. Thanks for _everything_."

I made my way back to the cabin only to find Caitlyn sleeping again. I'll tell her everything in the morning. I changed and climbed under my covers. I began crying, sobbing. Shane is all I want, but knowing that he's not mine, and he may never be mine, hurts so much.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Sweet dreams, yea, sure.

**A/N: Yikes! I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry for the lack of updates. School consumes my life. I put off studying for chemistry to write this! Review please! And honestly, tell me what you think. Give me ideas and tell me if you like what's happening! (:**


	5. Cover Jam

**_A/N: SORRY! I know it's been an eternity since I last updated; I promise to update more often. I have a few new story ideas as well (:_**

**_Disclaimer: No, I own absolutely nothing.. It's pathetic..._**

We've been at camp for just over a week and I've been hanging out with Shane basically everyday. Every free moment belonged to him and it was especially great to see him without Emma, who was still at her hotel.

The first Camp Rock "Jam" was going to be announced this morning at 6 am for all the "eager beavers" who can't wait to start practicing their performances.

To tell you I'm excited it quite the understatement.

I glanced over at my alarm clock which read 5:50 am; I've been awake for an hour just waiting and I figured that now was a good time to head over to the bulliten boards and check out what type of "Jam" it was going to be.

I looked over at Caitlyn who stirred in her bed; she told me not to wake her or she'd kill me so I silently made my way out of the cabin in my short pajama shorts and white tank top, slipping on a pair of flip-flops as I closed the door behind me.

"Why is it still so dark?" I asked myself as I looked up at the sky. The sun hadn't begun to rise yet.

I walked over to the bulliten boards and wondered why I was the only one awake until I realized the time.

A lime green flier which read "Cover Jam!" caught my attention. I jumped at it and tore it off the board.

I squeled when I read the description and ran to Shane's cabin to tell him what was going on.

The cabin door was unlocked so I just walked in.

He was sleeping in a pair of shorts, shirtless. I felt my face warm up as I came closer to him.

"Shane, wake up. Shane, I need to tell you something." I gently shook his arm as he turned over to his other side.

"Shane, come on Shane! Get up..." Still nothing.

I climbed up onto his bead and sat on his bare stomach as I woke him up again.

"Ugh, what the...? Mitchie? What are you doing here?!"

"Well, it's about time! Shane guess what??" He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and played with his hair.

"This better be good."

"Oh it most definitely is! Listen to what our first Jam is!"

I read the flier to him word for word.

_Cover Jam!!_

_Campers: Our first official 'Jam' is the Cover Jam! Now, you may be wondering what this is. Well, you are to simply choose a song, not one of your own, get it approved, and practice, practice, practice! You will be covering a song that you enjoy to perform, hence the name of this jam!_

_Rules:_

_The song must be approved by a Camp Rock official._

_You are to perform the song with a partner._

_Have fun!_

_Winners will recieve a day off from classes and will be able to spend the day away from the camp._

_We expect great performances!_

_-Dee and Brown_

"Well, that's just peachy Mitch, but couldn't it have waited until, oh I don't know, the sun came up?!" He sighed and then apologized. "Sorry, that was harsh. I know how excited you get about these things, it's just that when you told me yesterday you were gonna wake me up at 6 am, I didn't think you were serious." He chuckled which caused me to grin.

"Oh Gray, I thought you knew me better than that!" I started to giggle until I noticed him staring at me. "What?"

"Why are you still sitting on top of me, I mean not that I mind..." He smirked and I quickly jumped off of him, completely embarrassed.

He got out of bed and flicked on the lamp on his bedside table. I noticed him eyeing me up and down and I blushed.

"I like your shorts." He chuckled again as he threw on a wife-beater. "Thanks..." I whispered.

"So, now it will be impossible for me to get back to sleep after waking up with you on top of me..." He paused. "I mean, with you sitting on me... Um, do you want to go to the lake?" He finally asked, while what seemed like a blush crept up on his face.

I smiled softly and nodded.

"Well then let's go!" He grabbed my hand and led me to the lake. I smiled inwardly as I felt his soft hand holding my own.

We sat down at the bridge and watched the sun as it was beginning to rise.

"This is so pretty Shane! Dont you think it's beautiful?"

"It is pretty amazing, but it doesn't compare to your beauty." He shot me a smile that was too much to handle and I looked back at the sunrise.

"You're pretty smooth popstar." I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. We spent about five minutes in silence until I remembered why I was so happy about the upcoming jam.

"So you know how the Cover Jam is coming up next week?" I talked to him while tracing circles on his hands.

"I don't think I'll forget about it after this morning." He smirked at me but asked me to go on.

"The thing is, we have to perform in pairs of two and you know how our voices fit together so well?"

"Are you asking me to be your Cover Jam partner? Because if you are then I would definitely love to." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

"Really?! Shane, we would so win! Not to sound stuck-up, but me and you fit so well together!" I paused once I realized what I had just said. Shane had a look of surprise on his face, along with a look of agreement.

"I mean, our voices do..." He nodded. "Shane you are the greatest best friend anyone could ask for!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and he rubbed my back.

"I try." He smiled my way and motioned for us to head back to his cabin.

Once there, I collapsed on his bed and realized that getting up so early wasn't the best idea.

"Hey, I wanted to lay down on my bed, considering it is my bed." He said to me as he made his way over.

"Well, too bad. I'm exhausted. Getting up early is one thing, but staying up is just plain crazy. It's not even 7 yet!"

"That's your problem Mitch, I told you to wait like any other normal person, but of course you couldn't." He seemed to be amused by how tired I was. "Now your problem is turning into my problem because I want to sleep too."

"Sleep on the floor..." I mumbled as I began to drift away.

I suddenly felt a body on top of me. Shane.

"Ahh, get off, get off!!"

He jumped off and burst into a fit of laughter. "That... was... payback..." He said between his laughing.

"You're cruel." I slapped him upside the head and started walking out of the cabin.

"Aw, c'mon Mitch! You did the same thing to me, sort of." He smiled a mischievous smile and walked toward me.

"I'll see you in a few hours Gray. I need sleep." I gave him a quick hug and made my way back to my cabin were I collapsed on my bed without hesitation.

I woke up at ten and changed into a pair of white shorts and a red tee. Simple and comfortable is the way to go. Caitlyn was already gone, probably to the mess hall.

I had a text from Shane telling me he was on his way to pick me up so we could get some breakfast together.

"Knock, knock." He said as he walked in, a smile plastered on his angelic face.

"Saying 'knock, knock' doesn't actually mean you knocked. What if I was changing and you walked in?" I mentally kicked myself for saying that, what is it with me today?

"Should I really answer that?"

"I was thinking that we could start picking out songs and practicing for the jam tonight." I said, trying to change the subject.

He smirked at me, obviously pleased with himself.

Just then, his phone started to ring.

"Hey Em." Ugh, Emma.

"I've been great... You want to have dinner tonight... Well, of course I miss you..."

"Shane, we have to practice for the Cover Jam!" I whispered to him.

"I can't tonight baby..." He paused and listened to what she was saying as he mouthed "Be right back" and walked out of my cabin.

He walked back in about five minutes later and gave me a sad smile.

"Shane, what's wrong?" I approached him and took his hand in mine.

"I can't practice tonight, Emma wants to have dinner. We haven't seen each other in a week..." He seemed really upset.

"Well, that's fine. I understand... We can rehearse tomorrow night, kay?" I smiled his way, trying to brighten his mood.

"Mitch, I can't..." He paused with a look of guilt on his face. "Emma doesn't want me to be your partner for the jam. She wants to sing with me."

As he said those words, my stomach burst into knots. I felt my face get warmer and my knees felt weak. I can't believe she's taking him away from me.

"What?! Shane, that's not... She can't just... And you, you can't go along with this!"

"Mitchie, I'm so, so sorry. But she's my girlfriend and she said that since I am Brown's nephew I should be able to get his permission for her to participate in the jam."

"I'm your best friend Shane! She may be your girlfriend, but what about me?" Tears started to prick my eyes and I tried my best to hold them back, but one escaped.

"Mitch, please don't cry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He wiped away the tear with his thumb and went in for a hug.

I sniffled into his shirt while I mumbled "jerk" and then laughed so he knew that I wasn't mad at him.

"I suppose I understand, she is your girl after all... I guess I need to find a new partner." I smiled weakly at him, and we made our way out the cabin and towards the mess hall.

"Maybe I'll ask Nate." I said to him before walking in and catching up with Caitlyn.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Eh, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I was about to take a nap, but figured that I would write this.. Once again, SO SO sorry about not updating in a month. Review please!!_


	6. Friends

_A/N: Don't hate me. Well, you can, I deserve it. But hopefully this chapter will make up for me not updating for a while. This chapter is all in Shane's point of view. You'll get to find out more about him and Emma._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Writing that makes me feel pathetic.. I kid, I kid.)**

I can't believe that she's doing this to me.. making me sing with her at the "Cover Jam." She can't even sing; she should stick to modeling.

After having breakfast with Mitchie, where she asked Nate to be her partner and he said yes, I declined their offer to hang out and went back to my cabin where I've been pacing for the past twenty minutes.

I called Emma and she should be here any minute...

"Shaney!" I'm like freaking psychic, I swear.

She was wearing one of the most revealing outfits I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot, if you catch my drift. A short, low-cut dress that stuck to her every curve, and I couldn't help but stare; don't give me that look, I _am_ a guy you know. Her make-up was caked on and her hair had more volume than mine (shocker, right?)

"It's Shane. Don't call me 'Shaney.'" I said with a sour tone. I mean honestly, 'Shaney'?

"Whatever." She closed the door and walked toward me with a mischievous grin. "How've you been boyfriend? Faithful, of course?" She snickered as she sat on my bed and crossed her legs, revealing more skin, causing me to stare once again.

She patted the bed, signaling me to come sit next to her. "Unlike yourself." I rolled my eyes as I took her up on her offer.

"Oh Shane sweetie, don't be so bitter. You won't even kiss me so I have to find someone who will." She began to run one hand up and down my leg while the other was tangled in my hair.

"Emma, we're not actually dating. You can be with whoever you want, just make sure it stays private and no paparazzi see you. If they do, you won't get the type of publicity you want." I'm sure she doesn't want people labeling her as a cheater. I might want that, but she doesn't.

I looked straight at her, trying to read her eyes, but they were hollow. Mitchie's eyes were always filled with emotion.

She sighed before she spoke. "You're right, you're right. So, I think we should have a little fun Shane darling." She leaned in toward me but I stood up, causing her to fall onto the bed. I'm not going to lie, that made my day.

"No way Emma. I called you hear to talk about the 'Cover Jam'." I grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. "I wanted to sing with Mitchie and now you've screwed everything up. She's singing with Nate."

"Mitchie? You mean that little friend of yours?"

"She's my best friend Emma. Our relationship is _real _and I really care about her." She grinned at me. "I'm sorry, but what is so amusing?" I shot back at her.

"Shaney! You've got a little crush, don't you? That's why you won't kiss me; because the stories I've heard about Shane Gray allude to the fact that you're a little player." She shook her head a bit, as if she's just had an epiphany.

I couldn't let her know that I liked Mitchie. The girl's crazy, who knows what she'd do with that information.

"You're insane Emma. You have no idea what you're talking about. Mitchie.. Mitchie's like a.. _sister_ to me." She's most definitely not like a sister. Ew, incest.

There she goes with that head-shaking again. "Sureeee. Shane, I may look like a dumb blonde, and granted, I may come off that way too. But if I know one thing, it's when someone likes someone else. I'm a genius when it comes to that." I started to shake _my_ head in denial and she grabbed my hand, making me stop.

"Shane, we have to sing together. How would it look if my 'boyfriend' was singing with another girl and I was available to sing. Plus, it's great publicity for the movie I'm trying to get and you signed a deal to do what you can to get me noticed." I signed a deal with the devil, that's more like it.

"Emma, you know that I never would've agree to that deal if I actually had a choice. But the label said if I don't then Connect 3 gets dropped, and I can't do that to Nate and Jason." I looked down and noticed that our hands were still connected but I didn't really care at this point.

"Well, it happened and you can't go back on your word. Plus, Mitchie obviously has no feelings for you if she was so quick to find another partner for the jam, I talked to you what, a few hours ago? Don't waste your time with her."

That's it. Emma was beginning to piss me off. She has no idea what it feels like when I see Mitchie. When she smiles at me, my day gets better. Being with her is what changed me, and I like who I am now.

I snatched my hand away from her and stood up, breathing slowly and trying to control my anger. "Emma. You have no right to get involved in the relationship I have with Mitchie. You don't know her and you don't know the real me."

I lowered my voice and continued. "I'll sing with you and I'll pretend to be your boyfriend until our contract is over. Until you get those movie deals."

She stood up and walked toward me with a sign of determination in her eyes. "Fine. I can't ask you for anything more, I suppose. But since you're so infatuated with this Mitchie, I think I owe it to you to tell you that I saw her kissing your_ friend _Nate, on my way to your cabin."

She circled around me and stopped in front of me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I was frozen. Mitchie wouldn't kiss Nate; she told me they were just friends.

"You're lying." My voice broke and I heard Emma stifle a laugh. "I wouldn't lie to my boyfriend Shane..." She began rubbing circles on my back and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"I'm not your boyfriend, and it's not like you've been so honest with me so why would I believe you?" She laughed out loud this time, she didn't try to hide it.

"What do I have to gain by lying to you? Honestly Shane, believe it or not I do care about you even if you despise me. You've grown on me and I don't want to see you get hurt." Oh, she's good. But at this point I didn't know what to believe anymore.

I did catch Mitchie and Nate kissing that one night, and it looked so real. Maybe she told me that they were just friends so that things wouldn't be awkward... Maybe they've been together this entire time...

"Shane, baby." Emma whispered in my ear. "Let's have some fun..."

If Mitchie could kiss Nate and lie to me about their relationship than I could have some fun with Emma. She is afterall.. My girlfriend. "Let's."

She grinned at me and I crashed my lips onto hers. She tangled her hands in my hair and I held her waist. The kiss was intense; when I kissed Mitchie on her birthday it was sweet and gentle. This kiss was harsh and out of anger.

I was holding Emma in my arms and our lips were connected, yet I couldn't get Mitchie out of my head. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to sing with her at Cover Jam. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted _her_.

We somehow made our way over to my bed and onto it. I was hovering over Emma, trying not to hurt her tiny frame.

We must have been kissing for ten minutes but I felt no spark, nothing.

I felt like the old me; the one that would have had a different girl on his arm every night, the one that wouldn't have remembered her name the next time I saw her, and the one that didn't care about anyone but himself.

I didn't want to be the old Shane. Mitchie changed me and I fell for her. So what was I doing kissing Emma?

I pulled away and rolled over to lay next to her. We stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to catch our breath. "Shane?" She whispered and I turned to look at her, using my elbow for support. "Yea?"

"Do you regret doing that? Kissing me, I mean." She looked worried, almost scared. "No Emma, it was great. I just..." I was at a loss for words. The kissing _was_ great; what guy wouldn't want to make-out with a beautiful model?

"You didn't feel anything?" I nodded at her and she sighed. "Neither did I. No spark." We both started laughing at that and then Emma asked another question.

"Shane... Do you think, I mean, would you consider," She looked flustered but was able to ask what she was trying to. "Do you think we could be friends?" She didn't turn to look at me. She stayed still and looked up at the ceiling.

I sighed before answering her. "Honestly Emma, I would love that. I guess one good thing could come out of this deal we have, well, besides your publicity." I couldn't help but laugh at her expression, she looked stunned. Considering we always argue, I could understand her reaction.

"I'm sorry about getting you into this situation you know. I feel bad..." I cut her off before she said anymore. I didn't want to get into all of this now. I'm not too great with dealing with other people's feelings.

"Emma, let's just forget about that and move on okay?" She smiled at me and nodded.

We spent the next few hours just talking, getting to know one another. Surprisingly, Emma was a really interesting person. She was easy to talk to but I stayed away from talking about Mitchie. I was in the middle of telling her a joke and looked over to find her fast asleep...

I chuckled to myself before getting up and grabbing a blanket, putting it over her. It was already past midnight so if anyone saw her leave I'd get in trouble and the press would have a field day_. Popstar Shane Gray Spends Night With Girlfriend._ Yea, no thanks.

She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. "Mm, Shane? What time is it?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. It's past midnight and if anyone catches you leaving if would be bad." She nodded at me, knowingly.

"Thanks Shane. For everything." I smiled at her and she was back asleep within five minutes. I sat next to her while she slept, just thinking about what a crazy night it's been. She turned over and wrapped an arm around my waist; I didn't know what to do but I just let her be. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep as well.

xxXxxXxxXxx

_A/N: I hope you guys liked that. I write to please you guys and because I love writing. If you happen to be reading this, if you made it through the story, feel free to review please. As much as I appreciate every single review, it really makes me smile when I get reviews that tell me what you like/don't like. (: Do you think Mitchie actually kissed Nate, or is Emma lying?_


End file.
